Jar of Hearts
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Songfic. Hakudoshi/oc.Kisa feels betrayed and secret regrets leaving. Hakudoshi yearns to find his love. Will Love reunite them or will the spirits tear them apart? I only own Kisa. Inuyasha is owned by Takahashi-sensei. Jar of hearts Belongs to Christin


_**I know, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

Kisa's POV:  
>I lay back on the sacred tree. My friends were sleeping. I gazed up at the sky then swore I saw the stars align to form Hakudoshi's face. I've taught myself to deal with the painful ache I felt when I hear his name but the sight of his face made me cry. Part of me regretted not being by his side. I knew I belonged there. I shook my head.<p>

_No way will I go anywhere near him. Not after what he did. _

The lie broke away in my throat. _I'm sorry, Hakudoshi. That I can't come back. I want to be by your side but I won't know what to say _I whimpered to myself.

_**I learned to live, half a life  
>And now you want me one more time<br>**_  
>I undid my kimono and examined my bandaged torso. Surely my wounds have scarred over by now. I only need a few more days of rest. Naraku would punish me whenever the spirits gave me false visions. They'd do it on purpose to make me realize they were using me. Kanna and Kagura would patch me up afterwards. Hakudoshi would watch them with a frown on his face. The memory made my scars burn. My heart ached, as if it had been stolen then broken. By him. I hastily pulled off the bandages and started cleaning my wounds.<p>

_**[Chorus:]  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?**_

Hakudoshi's POV:  
>Entei galloped high into the air. The saimoysho flew ahead. "I will not rest until I find Kisa. I let her slip through me when I should've held her and now I will get her back" I told myself. And when I get her back, next time she makes a mistake, I will not let Naraku touch her. It infuriates me when he "punishes" Kisa whenever she got something wrong. Whenever I was on the ground I asked everyone I met if they had seen her. <em>If they saw the girl I loved dearly<em>. they all said no. My half-heart burned.

_**I hear you're asking all around  
><strong>__**If I am anywhere to be found  
>But I have grown too strong<br>To ever fall back in your arms**_

As Entei flew over the sacred grounds, I swore I saw Kisa examining and cleaning the scars Naraku gave her. She had filled out during the three and a half years we were apart. My breath got caught up in my throat and I blushed when I realized she was half naked. She was so beautiful now. Her pale skin looked soft and touchable. Blue eyes were half bright and busy. Her ebony hair was in its usual messy plait but it had grown longer than when we first met. For the first time I did not see a little girl, I saw a woman.

_**I've learned to live, half a life  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

Kisa felt a familiar ache in her heart. She knew Hakudoshi was here. The numbness in her body proved it. She got up and ran off. She ducked into the bushes. There seemed to be something different about him, like he had grown into the man he should be. But he still made her feel the same as he always did. _Weak. Pathetic. Naive. In love with him._ She started crying softly.

_**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>_

Hakudoshi blinked as the young woman ran off. _Was it Kisa?_ he asked himself. It must've been. He recognized her dark blue and yellow butterfly kimono burnt to her knees that she never changed. Didn't she know that the lilac-haired, maroon eyed, pale, uncaring little boy had become a eternally suffering man who would do anything to take her back? He had wanted to hold her, to kiss her and to never let her go ever since she left his side. _He had dedicated his time to find her. Did she really hate him?_

_**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>**__**Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?**_

Kisa sobbed to herself. When the spirits showed her he had gone, she returned to the tree and lay on Kirara. Shippo curled into Kisa's warmth. Sango and Miroku lay beside one another. Inuyasha, the white-haired hanyou and Kagome, the raven-curly-haired modern miko were last to fall asleep. They saw the whole thing. They looked at one another, Gold on Brown, silently agreeing to talk to Kisa in the morning and closed their eyes.


End file.
